Witch, Vampire, Werewolf? Competing?
by Hannahcopter
Summary: What happens when harry potter and twilight come together. Bella, Alice and Rosalie all go to Hogwarts all girls school then a competition happens and brings together love, anger, diffrences and boys!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places that's a great job to J

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places that's a great job to J.K.Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Bpro

"Alice hurry up we are going to be late! Even if we teleport now hurry up!" I screamed at Alice she was still trying to pack her bags, we were going back to school!

"Yeah, Yeah bells," she said as she came down stairs with over 4 giant suitcases hovering behind her.

We left and just made the train. This was our 5th year at Hogwarts everything looked the same as it usually did but a rumour going around said that something special was going to happen this year.

We were sitting in the great hall I was sitting next to Alice and Rosealie my best friends since I've been here.

"Can I have your attention girls?" said our principal Miss Maple.

We all turned our attention to her. I wonder if this was going to be about the rumours.

"Good, We are having to opportunity to host other magical schools. AS some of you might know every century we have a competition called 'The Magical Challenge'.

Now the schools that are here are the schools of Dracula Academy and Wolverine Academy. Now I may present the students of Dracula Academy." Miss Maple said as she flicked her wand to the great hall doors. The doors opened and then suddenly a burst of wind flew. The boy's were as pale as snow and were as handsome as Greek gods. Some of these vampires have powers beyond others we know that from a fact. One vampire caught my attention he had messy bronze hair and topaz eyes actually they all have topaz eyes. He was gorgeous but I've seen him somewhere before but were?

"OMG that's Edward Cullen the two time world champion of vampire boxing" Alice said as she looked at him. My Family loved Vampire boxing well only my dad. My Mum died when she was giving birth to me. So I never knew her. Edward and I locked eyes he smiled and I couldn't help but blush. I quickly turned not wanting to get embarrassed.

"Miss. Maple its been to long" Mr. Cullen said he was the principal of Dracula Academy and Edwards Father.

"It has been way too long about 400 years," Miss Maple said as she hugged Mr.Cullen.

"Ok girls and boys may I have your attention?" Miss Maple said as she tapped her wand on her glass.

"Now meet the boys of Wolverine Academy," she said as big wolves walked through the door. They were huge as big as bears. They transformed in to them self's and kept walking. They were all tan and very, very muscular. The principal of there school walked up to Miss Maple and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was excited on what this year will bring.

"Attention, attention." Miss Maple said as she taped her glass. "Now you are all wondering where they are going to stay? The Dracula boys will stay in the Condolia and the werewolves will stay at Dynode. Could Miss Swan, Miss Brandon and Miss Hale show the Dracula boys to their Dorms? Right away" Miss Maple said.

We stood up and waved our wands. We stood in front of the Vampires. Teleportation spells are useful. "Come follow us!" Alice said as me, her and Rosealie lead them to Condolia dormitories. I arrived in front of the Condolia door way. The picture was moving and said "Charm please" Alice looked at me funny. "What?" I asked

The boys were looking at us weird. " You didn't do you?" Alice just nodded she forgot the charm to unlock the door. How could she we have only been away for 3 weeks? " Ok stand back!" I warned them they quickly moved away from the door except for Alice. I took my wand out and pointed at the door "Asterio narunda" I said as I flicked my wand at the door. It opened and the boys had shock on their faces. Alice and me were laughing. Rosealie had to go help Mr Cullen find his room. I faced the picture on the door "Condolia do not let any of them in unless one of us is with them alright? Miss Maple gave me strict orders and I must obey!" Condolia was thinking she finally spoke up all the vampires were watching the painting talk it was so funny. "Alright miss swan you have my word" Condolia said "Thank you Condolia"

"Ok follow us," Alice said again as we entered Condolia courts. It was a Dark Blue room with stars on the roof that look like we had a glass roof. The boys gasped as they looked at the room. "Ok boys all your belongings are in that room to the left" Alice said. Alice and me knew that vampires don't sleep. "Alright make your self at home if any of you come in our room we will lock you up?" I said

One of the vampires said yeah right I looked at him meaning fully Alice was already at his side with the wand at his neck "Excuse me but what is your name?" Alice asked in a sweet tone. He was scared he was a medium build with blond hair and he spoke up "Jasper W…Whitlock".

"Jasper is you afraid of ghosts?" Alice asked and Jasper nodded in a no "Because in the lock up room it is full of ghosts actually here comes one now" Alice said as she looked at Jasper. We all looked up to the ceiling. Joan of arch was floating above us "Hey girls long time no see" she said as she came towards us Jaspers eyes were fixed on the ghost he looked scared. "Are they giving you any trouble girls if you want I could look after them while you guys sleep, I could get nearly headless nick to come, he has always wanted to meet vampires funny bloke he is." Joan was laughing.

"No thanks we can handle them we told them if anyone of them came in our room they will be in lock up," I said

"Ouch bad place to be, black beared will be over the moon he always want's compony well actually someone to sing with and you don't want to be around black beared when he sings and especially when vampires have super hearing ouch I would listen to them boys. Last time black beard had company he broke all the windows in the school and the person who was in there was deaf but she could hear him sing. Poor thing she died in there too. Well I best be off Robin Hood wanted me for something by girls and boys" Joan said as she left the room. "Hum Alice remember that I could not hear for weeks it was about hum 800 years ago" I asked Alice she had already lowered her wand and bounced over to me. "Bells that was such a short time ago, but first we have to show were these boys can hunt we don't want them interfering with our transformation spells" Alice said as she opened the door and they followed jasper still looked scared. I stayed behind and I sat down thinking I didn't notice there was some one else in the room. "Could you tell me what you are thinking it's getting on my bad side that I can't hear your thoughts?" a velvet voice said behind me. I looked around and Edward Cullen was there. " Umm is that your power? To read minds? I mean well not to be rude" I wanted to know I've always wanted to meet a vampire with a power. He walked over and sat on the seat in front of me. "Yes it is, that jasper guy he can feel emotion's that's why he was so scared he could feel all the scared feelings off of everyone else" wow there cool.

"Now would you tell me what you are thinking because I can't stand not hearing your thoughts?" he said

"I was thinking that I felt old I am the oldest out of my group by a couple of hundred 4 hundred to be exact, Alice is only 300 and Rosealie is 500 and I'm 900 in 3…2…1 now" happy birthday to my self and nobody else is here to share it with me.

"Your not that old my dad is 4000 years old and I'm 1010 so you're still younger than me! I think that's good out of all my friends I am the oldest also" he said with a crooked smile. He looked so… there were no words for it. Id love to put my hands through is bronze hair. Wait why am I thinking like that I don't even know him. I regained myself and looked at his eyes they were turning black "would you like me to show you where to hunt cause your getting thirsty?" He looked sad as he nodded "Its my scent isn't it?" this is going to be a problem. He looked up at me with a sad expression "Yes". He looked straight back down. "Ok for the time being which is until you finish hunting would you like me to cover up my scent?" I said as I got my wand out. "Yes please if you don't mind its just I haven't hunted in weeks and you smell really delicious" I cant believe he just said that first complement I was here and it was that I smelled good. "Tractio" I said and I covered up my smell "is that better?"

He nodded and said" I still wish you had a smell but until I hunt this will do!" he looked a little better. "I know this is going to be a weird question but what do I smell like?" I can't believe I said that. He was laughing " You my dear smell like freesias and strawberries it's the best smelling scent iv ever smelt In my years of a vampire its simply mouth watering" he said with a smile. "Hah? That's interesting," I said as I lead him out to the wood near our cabin. "Bella could you tell me something?" he asked he looked really shy even though has been on TV and everything. "Yeah sure what is it?"

He looked really nervous now "Do you..Um.. Have a husband or boyfriend?" he asked I'm sure he would be blushing If he were human. I was laughing, he turned and he had a serious look on his face "Edward I have never had a boyfriend in all my existence, I'm waiting for the right one to sweep me of my feet" I said truly. It was true I was waiting for the one. He stoped as we got near the forest edge "Ill be right back in" he looked at his watch "5 minutes" he said with a huge smile on his face I wonder what made him so happy all of a sudden. I walked over to the steps and saw Alice came out of the Forest with bright red cheeks. This must be the work of a handsome vampire.

She sat down beside me and said " I have never met anyone like him and umm why are you hiding your smell I cant smell you I tried to look for you as a wolf but I didn't want to get bitten by them. "Which one bella?" alice asked you can never hide anything from alice. I took a deep breath "Edward" she looked like she would have a heart attack "You mean Edward as in Edward Cullen?" Alice asked I just nodded "wow" is that all she could say I suppose it was a big shock from her to find out Edward liked my scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey sorry about such a long wait! I mean really long so im sorry. Anyway iv got a new chapter up!  *smiles*_**

* * *

**Bpov.**

Sitting there talking to Alice, like any other day would be normal but not tonight it seemed like I was a whole new person. Edward Cullen brings out a side of me I never knew I had just thinking about him makes me blush.

"Bella?? Are you in there??" Alice tapped my head.

"Huh oh yeah Alice I was just daydreaming"

"I already knew that. The boys should be back in 2 minutes" Alice said as she started to stretch from sitting down for to long she always has a lot of energy even if she's been awake for 1 whole day.

"Hey Ali why are you all red?"

"Oh... i… Umm... well...GOTTAKISSBYAFANTASTICMOSTHANDSOMBEAUTIFULPERSON" she said then looked away.

"Okay Ali it's alright you don't have to tell me but aghh that means no shopping for me then" I said as I stood up to walk away.

I hit something hard.

"Oh man I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't watching where I was going" I looked up there was a tall, muscular, tan male standing on top of me "oh…. Wow she's beautiful" I think he tried to whisper to himself. Then my blush came up from his words.

"No it was my fault I should have looked" standing up brushing the dirt of myself.

"Oh well sorry again but my name is Jacob Black, from the house of Black" He smiled a dashing smile and shook my hand.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"

"It's great to meet you miss Swan but I best be off the leeches want me gone so they can come out but that really doesn't matter because I got to go anyway, Bye" Jacob said as he ran away.

The Dracula boys walked out of the forest and up the steps going back to the Condolia courts.

Edward didn't look my way once after he came out of the forest.. Alice said he looked angry I wonder why?

What did I do?


	3. First look at new story

**Hey guys,**

**This isn't a authors note but I just want my readers to have a look at a new story im working on so if you think I should but it up ill post the first chapter up.. but that depends if I get enough reviews. If I get 20 reviews then Ill put up the chapter.**

Summary.

_Being heiresses of a multi-billion dollar hotel company has its ups and downs. In the eye of the public and been raised in New Yorks most elite social circles. These sisters find out it always isn't about designer clothes and lavish parties. The sisters are in a lot of trouble the family name is at stake and the press is ready to sink there teeth into the story of the year. All before finishing high school._

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY OUT OF IT.**


	4. Sorry

Hey,

Sorry Everybody, Im currently on holidays. Burnt, tired and Dusty. A couple of days ago most of east Australia had a giant dust storm. Not to mention bushfires close by to home. I's so sorry for not updating. And when i get back from holidays were moving.. sad. Soo sorry again. When i get everything together.. i will continue writing and then post chapters up. Sorry again that i could not update any sooner.

I will up date ASAP.

Thank you.


	5. OMG NEW MOON TONIGHT

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . **NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG**.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH **SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER**.. hhahaha. _WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH_

_**U KNOW U LOVE ME !**_


	6. IVE SEEN NEW MOON!

OMFG.. that was the best movie EVER.

For anyone who is reading this.. i am just going to say that i have officialy watched NEW MOON.

I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but damn.. did it ROCK.

Some of the most funniest bits is when eric is crying when watching romeo and Juliet. I actually snorted while laughing.. the comedy like the actors have said has really gone up a notch. I cried.. i really did. Sad to say my makeup was everywhere after and had to run to the bathroom.

One of my most fave bits, just because i absolutely love taylor, is when he is shirtless, angry (vibrating), dripping wet, and looking sooo damn sexy!

For people im sorry if u think i have ruwined it for you but i havnt, that was nothing.. wait till u see the end. If any of you has seen or heard in an interview that you heard that the last line was cheesy, it is.. but it WORKS like Ompa loompas... gosh in some parts especially in the voltori scene Aro's happy attitude made me want to punch him in the head. Seriously. I has punching him... from my eye sight anyway. But YES again. I havnt told u anything.

I cant Wait for ECLIPSE. Which i think America will get before me. Sigh. BUT AGAIN I ALREADY SEEN NEW MOON, AGhhhh..

I am to excited to sleep i havnt slept in over.. 24hrs.. and im sure when i hit the pillow ill be out like a light.

PS: for anyone who hates the part in new moon when the pages go October, November, December, January. Well im sorry but it also does it in the movie.. i wanted to fast forward.. it sucked well that bit anyway..

GO TEAM JACOB. Sorry i love taylor. Haha but i am Switzerland.. damn im to tired to even spell correctly. But all well.

IF anyone has any questions ask away. LOVE me. Ahaha

Sorry tired again but on a high of sugar and NEW MOON. haha


End file.
